Talk:Rev Raptor
Rev Raptor and Rev Rapter both exit, and are up-to-date. Since the Rev Rapter has had more edits, I'll be making this a redirect to that page. I'll try an put the important updates from this page into the other one. Additionally, I'll keep the old content in this discussion, in case it needs to be referenced after a while. If the information is not needed, it can be removed from this talk page.Sylvanelite 02:44, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- Old article: ---- The Rev Raptor is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Rev Raptor is a Velociraptor-type Zoid, created by the Guylos Empire. One of the first Zoids created using the Organoid System, the Rev Raptor is far more agile, responsive and intelligent than older Zoid designs. The Zoid's small size and agility made it ideal for use as a reconnaissance unit, while its relatively simple design made it very easy to mass produce, despite the advanced Organoid System. While the Rev Raptor possesses a considerable array of melee weapons for a Zoid of its size, the machine completely lacks any ranged weapons. As a result, it is often at a disadvantage against theoretically weaker Zoids, such as the Godos or Guysak. Battle Story appearances In ZAC 2099, the Guylos Empire found a previously-unknown series of ruins on Mount Olympus, located on the Western continent of Europa. Along with the discovery of a Death Saurer, the Imperial scientists were able to use the ancient technology to create two completely new Zoids, the Geno Saurer and the Rev Raptor. The Rev Raptor was quickly pressed into mass production, supplementing other, older Zoids like the Iguan and Molga. Despite its abilities, it was outmatched by the newer Helic Gun Sniper. The Rev Raptor would remain as one of the standard infantry Zoids of the Guylos Empire for the duration of the war with the Republic. Media appearances Anime Chaotic Century and Guardian Force The Rev Raptor appeared in Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force as standard Imperial infantry Zoids, occupying a place in the Imperial Army between the Molgas and the Red Horns. Like most Imperial Zoids, Rev Raptors were easily mown down en masse by the heroes. Though usually piloted by anonymous soldiers, on one occasion, Van Flyheight piloted a Rev Raptor. In the anime, the Rev Raptors were given ranged weapons in the form of a pair of small beam cannons. The cannons were initially mounted on the back in the Zoid's first appearances in Chaotic Century, but were moved to the arms after a few episodes. New Century Zero The Rev Raptor also appeared in Zoids: New Century Zero where they were a common opponent Zoid. They were also used by the Backdraft Group in several episodes; Major Polta piloted one on several occasions. Much like other appearances of the Rev Raptor, they were usually defeated quickly, and only posed a threat when used in numbers, or with some other technoligical edge. Two prominent examples of this is when Naomi Flugel fights the Backdraft group. The Backdraft manage to use magnetic fields to deflect her bullets, pinning her gunsniper. She was saved, however, by the sudden appearance of Leon Toros and his red Blade Liger. The only other time a Rev Raptor came close to defeating a main character was when the Schneider malfunctioned and shut down mid-battle. However, the other members of the Blitz team were easily able to defeat the Rev Raptor. Fuzors Rev Raptors only appeared in one episode of Zoids: Fuzors, where they were depicted as living wild in the forest. The Rev Raptors depicted in Fuzors had the guns mounted on their backs, rather than the arms. Video Games The Rev Raptor appeared as a common wandering monster in Zoids Saga. A Rev Raptor, equipped with a Pile Bunker, and with better base stats, was available under the name Rev Raptor Commander. The Zoid (and several variants) also appeared in the Zoids VS series. These variants included Rev Raptor Pile Bunker, Rev Raptor Double Pile Bunker, and Raven Raptor. Models New Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. Some details are pre-painted onto the frames. The Rev Raptor comes on four frames along with a small wind-up motor, a clear canopy, four rubber caps a small blue pilot and label sheets. The Zoid is moulded in black, maroon, and silver, with blue caps. The Rev Raptor was the second completely new design to be released as part of the New Japanese Release. The Rev Raptor’s construction is relatively simple and straightforward. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Rev Raptor will walk forwards and wave its arms with the scythes on its back moving in and out. The Rev Raptor has suffered from consistently poor production quality, with many models being unable to walk. The original Japanese release was also erroniously referred to as the "Rev Rapter" on its box. Two upgrade kits associated with the Rev Raptor have been released. *The CP-08 Pile Banker unit is moulded in the same maroon used in the Zoid. The large spear-like weapon can be used to penetrate Zoid armour or structures, and the upgrade was designed so two could be mounted simultaneously on Rev Raptor. *The CP-19 Bind Container, while only compatible with the Zabat, contains a spare 'key' for Rev Raptor's wind-up motor. New American Release A version of the model was released as part of the New American Release. This version changed the Zoid's name from "Rev Rapter" to Rev Rapt''o''r, correcting the spelling. The only other changes made were to the box. The NAR Zoid was also released as part of the New Pacific Release. Rev Raptor Night Patrol Released as a convention exclusive in 2000, the Rev Raptor Night Patrol's maroon parts were remoulded in a light purple colour. The model also included a gold chrome CP-08 upgrade, along with new box art. Raven Raptor A limited edition Rev Raptor kit was released in 2003 as part of the 'Yuji Kaida' series. Renamed the Raven Raptor, the model was remoulded in black and silver, and included a grey CP-08 upgrade. Custom stickers and new box art were created for this release. The Raven Raptor was the first Guylos Zoid to be released after the faction's defeat by the Neo-Zenebas Empire in the Battle Story, and was featured opposing the Sturm Tyrann in the Zoids Web Comic. New English Release The Rev Raptor was released in England in 2003 as a part of the New English Release, again under the name Rev Raptor. ;_;. Rev Rapter is a misromanization, even Tomy fixed it later. I don't suppose the two could be swapped? Pointytilly 08:42, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I checked one if my Zoid NAR pamplets, and it has this Zoid under the name Rev Raptor. Also, there's no * next to it's name, meaning that it's name was not changed. Just wanted to point that out, and say that this change was correct. (Zoids Fanatic 00:59, July 7, 2010 (UTC))